An integrated genomic approach is a powerful way of identifying functionally important genes and pathways that mediate the progression to active TB in HIV co-infection. This molecular insight is critical to the future development of viable strategies and therapies aimed at minimizing the significant clinical impact of active TB disease in HIV co-infected children. This project will train local researchers in the use of newer RNA technologies and statistical analyses that will complement and extend the efforts of CAfGEN to build longterm, sustainable, local genomic capacity that runs the gamut from data production to analysis.